U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,241 to Cheney et al relates to free flowing powders which are produced by feeding agglomerates through a high temperature plasma reactor to cause at least partial melting of the particles and collecting the particles in a cooling chamber containing a protective gaseous atmosphere where the particles are solidified.
Fine spherical metal particles are useful in applications such as filters, precision press and sinter parts, and injection molded parts.
Some of the better commercial processes for producing such metal powder particles are by gas or water atomization. Only a small percentage of the powder produced by atomization is less than about 20 microns. Therefore, yields are low and metal powder costs are high as a result.
In European Patent Application No. WO8402864 published Aug. 2, 1984, there is disclosed a process for making ultra-fine powder by directing a stream of molten droplets at a repellent surface whereby the droplets are broken up and repelled and thereafter solidified as described therein. While there is a tendency for spherical particles to form after rebounding, it is stated that the molten portion may form elliptical shaped or elongated particles with rounded ends.